


another harry/ron fluff story

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: He was waiting for Ron





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Bojack Horseman reference in there. Original title is original.

Harry was sitting on piece of luggage, bouncing his feet in the middle of Kings Cross. He was between platform 9 and 10, waiting for a certain someone to walk through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. He checked his watch. The train should have arrived five minutes ago. Students and their parents were coming out in droves. A few people noticed him. Some stopped and gaped until Harry would give them a wave. They'd realize what they had been doing and move along. 

 

He was waiting for Ron. 

 

Harry had been crossing the days off his calendar and had circled the date in bright red ink ages ago. Today was the day he'd see his boyfriend again. 

 

Ron taught flying lessons at Hogwarts and refereed the Quidditch matches. The job suited Ron, but working at Hogwarts mean that they had long stretches of absence.

 

They planned to make up for time in the form of a long holiday to America. They were going to go to Disney World in Florida. He'd seen photos and videos of the winter time at Disney World. The amusement park seemed to go all out. Harry had never really been a fan of Disney, but he was excited for the trip. Harry couldn't wait for Ron to complain about all the Muggle things and be utterly shocked that yes, Harry had been right that they would be comfortable wearing shorts. It'd be a holiday for just the two of them; their first one.

 

Harry sat up the moment he spotted a shock of ginger hair towering above the crowd. He sprang to his feet, knocking over the ancient luggage to the ground. He pushed aside total strangers until he crashed into Ron's chest.

 

Lanky arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Hey, you'd think I'd been gone for years, not four months," Ron laughed.

 

"I love you." Harry's words were muffled against the fabric of his boyfriend's cloak. He supposed that his best friend hadn't heard his confession since he simply didn't respond to it. 

 

Ron pushed Harry away a little bit, grinning. "C'mon let's go to this _Diisney_ Land."

 

Harry rolled his eyes. " _Disney World_. It's Disney World."

 

They made it past the barrier (ignoring all of the glares), Ron picked up Harry's suitcase. They walked arm-in-arm to the parking lot. Once Ron was settled behind the front seat of Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia, he said, "Love you too, dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
